Orb Remnants
Orb Remnants are artifacts created from the remnants of Planet O-50. They have the ability to resurrect the one who collects the remnants, bringing them back to the mortal world. History Around some point before the 20th century, Planet O-50 was destroyed by a monster hiding beneath its core. The planet's debris brought fantastic powers to those who finds them but many were lost due to accidents, battles, and heat. Many Orb Remnants traveled through a wormhole that brought them to the dimension of Grayout. There were many stories regarding the artifact but none were able to harness its power until somebody named Taiga, who is an Ultra in disguise, managed to revive himself using the powers of the Orb Remnants, thus giving people an idea of what the remnants are capable of. The artifacts are now scattered around Grayout and Gai Kurenai must find them to resurrect himself. Properties Not much is known about the remnants as very few have touched them or even dared to do a research on it. From "safe" researches, Dr. Psychi has found that the Orb Remnants contains photonic energy that matches those found in Ultras, which may explain why Taiga managed to revive himself as he's an Ultra. Variations There are 14 Orb Remnants scattered around Grayout, each with different colors and powers. * Remnant SZ: The first Orb Remnant documented. It is purple in color and gives the user the power of light. * Remnant BM: A yellow Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of fire. * Remnant HS: A blue Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of wind. * Remnant TB: A red Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of darkness. * Remnant PV: A bright yellow Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of earth. * Remnant SDM: A green Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of speed. * Remnant LA: A dark purple Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of electricity. * Remnant LZK: A scarlet Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of martial arts. * Remnant TM: An indigo Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of black holes. * Remnant KL: A crimson Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of swordsmanship. * Remnant PS: A ruby Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of destruction. * Remnant ES: A cyan Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of slashes. * Remnant TS: A navy blue Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of water. * Remnant MS: A grey Orb Remnant that gives the user the power of blades. Locations * Town Park: Remnant SZ is currently owned by a Velociraptor who lives on the Town Park. * Mulnau's Jewelry: Remnant BM is currently owned by Mulnau who has no idea on what it is. * Beatstar Carnival: Remnant HS is kept in the merchandise store as a very expensive collectible. * Town Prison: Remnant TB is kept inside a tightly guarded safe inside a heavily guarded prison. * Museum: Remnant PV is kept as an exhibit on the Archeology section of the museum. * Anywhere: Remnant SDM constantly moves, thus making it difficult for people to get it. * Zexros Castle: Remnant LA is currently owned by Dr. Emperor Lord Zexros. * Neo Hotel: Remnant LZK is currently kept as a decoration on the Neo Hotel. * Magnet Cavern: Remnant TM is currently hidden inside a cavern known for its intense magnetic field. * Zexros Castle: Remnant KL is currently owned by Dr. Emperor Lord Zexros. * Mount Vulkan: Remnant PS is currently located inside a mountain. * Zexros Castle: Remnant ES is currently owned by Dr. Emperor Lord Zexros. * Frozen Lake: Remnant TS is currently underneath the cold waters of the Frozen Lake. * 1000 Steps: Remnant MS is cleverly hidden inside a rock on the path to Dr. Emperor Lord Zexros' castle. Trivia * The Orb Remnants are based of the obligatory items that needs to be taken by the protagonist to save the world. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Artifacts